In a computer device or an electronic game device, a mouse is usually used to operate an electronic file, application software, or a virtual game on a display screen, and usually a scroll wheel of the mouse is scrolled to drag content on the display screen.
A conventional mouse mainly includes a mouse body and a scroll wheel module. The scroll wheel module is mounted in the mouse body, and has a support frame, a scroll wheel, a connection shaft, and an encoder. The scroll wheel is placed in the support frame. The connection shaft passes through and is connected to the scroll wheel, and two ends of the connection shaft are respectively connected to two sides of the support frame. The encoder is connected to the scroll wheel. When a user scrolls the scroll wheel, the encoder may be rotated by using the scroll wheel, so as to drag content on a display screen.
Because the scroll wheel of the conventional mouse is usually an element made of a plastic material, the scroll wheel is relatively light. Therefore, rotational inertia of the scroll wheel of the conventional mouse is relatively insufficient. As a result, when the user operates an electronic file, application software, or a virtual game on the display screen, if the user needs to drag to display a page on the display screen by continually scrolling the scroll wheel, the user's finger needs to continually scroll the scroll wheel to complete this operation. Therefore, the conventional mouse is inconvenient to use, and needs to be improved.